


A Shadow Passed (Yearning)

by Beauty of Wilting (youngerdrgrey)



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Beauty%20of%20Wilting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From across the room, they lock eyes. His look says what his preoccupied lips can't: "This could be you, Shelby, just say the word." Oneshot. 'Hello'-episode tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow Passed (Yearning)

He finds it fitting in a strange kind of way. Of all the people to catch them there, it's her. Her scent still lingers in the air around the stage. Her voice still rings in his ears. Yet it is not her he's pressed up against.

From across the room, they lock eyes. His look says what his preoccupied lips can't:

_"This could be you, Shelby, just say the word."_

She returns with a look of her own.

_"If I wanted it, I'd have it, in my bed, tied down and waiting."_

(Well, maybe not the very last part; he is interpreting here.)

_"Why can't you want it then?"_  he asks, _"Want it the way she wants me, or the way I want you."_

He closes his eyes then and throws all of himself into the next few seconds of the kiss. Rachel's gasp shocks him. Is she really that new to this? Then, a little moan escapes her and he's sure she's not that new to the whole dating thing.

He's the one who ends the kiss, and he doesn't meet Rachel's gaze right away. When he does, he puts on his show face, hiding his glimmer of disappointment.

He finds this fitting as well. Of all the people to catch his eye, it had to be Shelby. Her image still stands behind his eyelids. Her indifference still stings beneath his ribs. Yet it is not her rejection that hurts him. It's knowing that at one point she would have taken the chance.


End file.
